Coloured Roses
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: It's one day till Valentines Day. Darien is willing to sweep Serena off her feet with the declaration of his love, with the help of coloured roses. FINISH!
1. Coloured Roses: Chapter 1

**_Welocome to my new story! This story is just like my other story ROSES but with little differences._**

**_Disclaimers go as usual yada yada yada._**

**_Well, please RR! On with the story!_**

**_Coloured Roses_**

Coloured roses mean different things; like white roses for friendship and red roses for love. Flowers especially roses are usually given in Valentines Day and in birthdays. And with this our story begins, with a young man being able to proclaim his love through the different meanings of different coloured rose.

Today was February 13th a day before Valentines Day. A girl skipped happily to school with her unusual hairstyle bobbing up and down. Her name was Serena Moone. She has bright sky-blue eyes and long blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails in either side of her head. She was 14 years old and is in junior high. Serena, as you may say, was a happy-go-lucky type of girl. She has a good caring heart, a bright personality, always smiling, and can always find the good side of everyone, well everyone except one particular guy. This guy is Darien Laynes.

Even hearing his name always makes Serena fume. She hates him, no loathes him, no she despise him! Some girl may find Darien very attractive with his midnight-blue eyes and jet black hair. Well, all girls except Serena that is. For Serena, Darien is egotistic, a baka, and well even if she doesn't want to admit it maybe a little attractive, okay a LOT attractive.  
Serena has hated Darien since that awful day. She was running to school when she accidentally bumped into him. She started apologizing until he calls her that hated nickname. He called her Meatball Head, her hated nickname.

To Darien Serena was just a clumsy high school girl who always whines like a baby and who loves to eat, and even if Darien hates to admit it, he actually finds Serena attractive.  
Serena was actually not just an ordinary school girl. She has magical powers that can transform her to the defender of love and justice, Sailor Moon. She with her friends; Raye Johns or Sailor Mars, Lita Johnson or Sailor Jupiter, Ami Grey or Sailor Mercury, and Mina Carlson the new joiner who is also Sailor Venus, forms the group which fights against monsters, the Sailor Scouts. Their duty is to find and protect the long loss Moon Princess. That is her secret.

Darien also has a secret of his own. He has a link to Sailor Moon, that when she transforms for a fight, he will immediately transform into the mask defender of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask. He fights with the Sailor Scouts using his steel tip roses and his cane. That was Darien's secret, no one but him knows that.

"Hey Meatball Head! Aren't you up a little bit early today?" A voice asked from behind. Serena halted and turned around. There she stood face to face with HIM, her arch rival Darien Laynes or Crow Head the name which she had dubbed him.

"What do you want Crow Head? And just how many times do I have to say that my name is SERENA, S-E-R-E-N-A? And don't call me Meatball Head! It's bad enough that you started it and now Raye keeps calling me THAT also!" Serena shouted with a frown on her lips. Oh how she loathes him! She hates his guts, she hates everything about him! But inside she knows she's absolutely wrong. She knows that she have fallen for him, her nemesis in the outside but her secret love in the inside.

"Sorry MEATBALL HEAD! But habits are really hard to break." Darien replied with a smirk.

"Yah, I know. Especially bad habits." Serena muttered.

"What's that you say Meatball Head?" Darien asked not quite hearing what Serena had said.

"None of your business Crow Head! Now look," Serena retorted looking down at her watch. "We've spent fifteen minutes arguing here and if I don't go right now, I'll be late!" Serena cried frustrated.

"Fine, fine, fine. No need to blow a gasket Meatball Head!" Darien replied with a smirk. Inside he was smiling. He just loves how her face will scrunch up in frustration when he always insults her. Even if it doesn't feel like it, he knows that he had fallen for the 'Meatball Head'. He had fallen her since the day they have met, that fateful day when she had bumped into him and he had called her Meatball Head. For him, it actually sounds weird. I mean him, a 17 year old guy, and in university, actually fell for a girl, a 14 year old girl who is still in junior high. And, not just that but he actually have fallen to two other girls, well not just ordinary girls but a magical girls. He had fallen for Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice, who fights to protect and defend the innocents. And the mystical Moon Princess, who always appear in his dreams asking him for the Imperium Silver Crystal. Little did he know that that all three of those girls are standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Darien, are you in there? Earth to Darien? Are you in there?" Serena asked waving her hands in front of the spaced-out Darien.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well aren't you supposed to be in school right now Meatball Head?" Darien asked snapping out of his daydream.

"Okay, what happened to you in there?" Serena asked looking down at her watch. Her mouth dropped in terror as she looked at the time in her watch. It was 7:25, five more minutes till the bell rings. "Oh no! I'm late!" Serena cried in terror as she dashed off to school leaving a trail of smoke behind her and a smirking Darien with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Be careful not to bump into people Meatball Head!" Darien called out with a smirk. He has decided. He will tell Serena about his feelings today. After school he will tell her.  
He started walking while thinking of a plan on how to tell her about his feelings. He suddenly stopped in front of a flower shop and smiled. Perfect. He walked in the flower shop and went straight to the roses. He picked up three bouquets of red roses with a dozen roses each, a small bouquet of white roses that has a half of a dozen, and a bouquet of pink roses which has a dozen roses in it. He gently laid his armful of roses into the cashier.

"That's $30.00, but 50% off because it's almost Valentines Day so that will only be $15.00." The lady in the cashier said. "Are you planning to give these roses to someone special, boy?"

"Well, yes, I will." Darien replied handing the lady $15. "But, she doesn't know that I think of her as special." Darien added.

"Well, good luck Boy. I'm sure she will feel really special when she receives these lovely roses from someone like you." The lady replied handing the bag of roses to Darien. Darien smiled and headed outside.

He started walking towards the university with the bag of roses in his hands. He looked back at the flower shop. To his surprise he found it gone, instead an alley was as its place. He shrugged it off and smiled. He will give his beloved Meatball Head the best Valentines Day ever, with the help of roses, he will. He will tell her how he feels today; there will be no backing out now. He will tell her, that he promised. He just hopes that she feels the same way. Little did he knows that she will.

**_Please review! Stay tune for chapter 2! Ja! And thanks for reading!_**


	2. Coloured Roses: Chapter 2

**_Hi! Welcome to the second chapter!!!!!! Please RR! Disclaimers go as usual so I find no need to say it! RR please!_**

**__**

**_Coloured Roses: Chapter 2  
_**  
Serena walked back home with a bright smile. She may seem happy but inside she was very sad. She had gotten yet another detention for being late because of HIM…because of Crow Head a.k.a Darien, her nemesis in the outside but her secret love in the inside.

'Tomorrow is Valentines Day and the Valentines Day Dance and still no one asked me to go to the dance with them!' Serena thought sadly. 'No one will probably ask me out, I'm just a klutz, and airhead!'

'Hey, where's Darien?' She asked herself as she looked around quietly. She usually bumped into him right in this spot, right in front of the arcade. She looked down at her watch and saw that's it's already 3:26. 'We usually bumped at each other at this very moment. Hey, wait a minute, how do I know that this is the time I usually bumped into him?' Serena sighed and entered the crowded arcade. She looked around for Darien and didn't see him anywhere. 'Where could he be?' She asked herself quietly. She sighed and walked to the booth where her friends are waiting for her. She was late yet again.

Her friends may always tease her but she knew they love her as much. She may not admit it but somehow she envies her friends. Raye and Mina with their beautiful looks. Ami with her smarts and Lita with her strength. She envied them. She wants to be just like them. She wants to be smart like Ami, or as beautiful like Raye and Mina or as strong as Lita.

"Sere where were you? You're late again you know!" Raye asked. Raye may be very familiar with Serena being late but she can't help but tease her about it.

"Have you bumped with 'Crow Head' again?" Mina asked with a grin.

"Yah, that's why I'm late again. I got detention form Ms. H but she let me go earlier because she had another date." Serena answered gloomily.

"Why are you so down Serena?" Lita asked curiously leaning forward waiting for an answer.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of having detention over and over again." Serena answered with a sad sigh.

"Guys, did someone asked you out for the Valentines Dance tomorrow?" Lita asked bringing up the liked conversation.

"Well, Chad asked me out." Raye mumbled under her breath.

"What's that Raye? We didn't quite hear you." Ami asked putting down her biology book that she was reading.

"I said Chad asked me out!" Raye screamed with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Did you say yes?" Mina asked with a sly smile.

"Yah." Raye mumbled now her face as red as a ripe tomato.

"You did?! I can't believe it!" Lita squealed.

"Okay okay, let's stop talking about me now. How about you Lita, did someone special asked you out?" Raye asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually yes, Ken asked me out and I agreed, but we're just friends." Lita answered quickly trying desperately to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Just friends? Just friends Lita? Yah right! Like we would believe that!" Mina shouted with a grin.

"Never mind about me. But how about you Mina? Did someone ask you out?" Lita asked.

"Yes! This cute guy in my history class asked me out! His name is Josh! He is so sweet!" Mina squealed. The others sweat dropped.

"Mina, you shouldn't judge people by just how they look." Ami answered in her 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"Oh hush Ami! But how about you? Did someone ask you out?" Mina asked with a grin.

"Yes, Greg asked me out." Ami answered trying desperately to hide her blush but with no avail.

"Aha! That's great Ami! So when are you going to tell him that you like him?" Raye asked with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends! Nothing more! And I don't like him!" Ami screamed blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Anyways, how about you Serena? Did someone ask you out?" Lita asked noticing her friend's quietness. Serena sadly shook her head no.

"Aw, don't worry Serena! I'm sure someone will ask you out!" Mina said trying to cheer Serena up.

"I'm sure Darien will come to his senses and ask you out!" Raye said trying to cheer her dear friend up. Ami, Mina, Lita, and Raye are the only ones Serena told about her secret feelings for the certain midnight-eyed guy.

"I don't know guys. Well, I have to get going now, I need to do some chores." Serena answered as she got up. She really didn't need to do chores, she just wants to lounge in her room and think about stuff.

"Well, okay Serena. But remember about the meeting at the temple tonight at 8, okay?" Raye reminded Serena, Serena nodded. Serena gloomily headed out the door with her eyes downcast and headed straight home.  
  
Once Serena reached her front gate a very sweet smell filled the air. She realized that it was roses. 'Roses? What would a rose scent be doing her when we don't even have any rose bushes.' Sakura asked herself quietly. She somehow felt as if something special will happen today. She shrugged that thought off and walked up the stairs. She was about to open the door when right in front of her fell a bouquet of red roses. She looked at it curiously. She noticed that in one of the roses there is a note. She curiously picked it up and it read:

**_Follow the path of crystal roses _**

**_And it will lead you to a mystical garden _**

**_Where you will find happiness _**

**_Where you will find love _**

'Where I will find love? And what crystal roses?' She asked herself. She shook her head and turned around to see if anyone was standing there. She saw no one but to her surprise she saw a path of crystal roses, just like it says in the note.

'Okay, where did that come from? Well, there's nothing to do, might as well do it.' She said to herself. She left her book bag in the front steps and picked up every single crystal rose adding it to the bouquet of roses in her arms.

The crystal roses led to a garden, a rose garden just like it says in the note. She again bent down and picked up all the crystal roses, it led to another bouquet of roses, pink roses. She curiously picked it up and smelled it. She smiled and looked at the bouquet of pink roses looking for another note. She smiled as she saw yet another note. She picked it up gently not wanting to damage the roses. The note read:

**_If you follow the path of white roses _**

**_This journey will come to its end _**

**_It will lead you to yet another bouquet of roses _**

**_So follow the path and this journey shall end_**

Serena smiled and smelled the roses. She turned around to see another path of roses, of white roses. She smiled and picked up every single white rose gently placing it in her arms not wanting to damage it. She also noticed that all the roses that are in her arms don't have thorns in them. She wondered who could've done all these things, for her. She smiled and picked up another white rose. The path of white roses led into a gazebo, overlooking the crystal clear lake. She smiled as soon as she saw another bouquet of roses, red roses. She gently picked it up and looked for a note. She smile as soon as she saw a red note. She picked it up and it read:

**_White roses are for friendship and purity _**

**_Pink roses are for you, for you are divine _**

**_Red roses are for love eternally _**

**_Will you be my Valentine?  
_**

She looked around the note trying to find some clue on who is doing this to her. She frowned when she found none. 'Who could have done this?' She asked herself quietly. She shrugged and decided to count the roses. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5…12 white roses, 6 pink roses and 24 red roses. Why more red roses than the others?' She asked herself. Then a thought struck her.

"White for friendship, pink for me and red for love eternally. Love eternally! Oh by the Goddess Selene! Red for love! Does that mean that this person loves me?" She wondered out loud. 'I wish it was Darien. [sigh]. But I know he would never do this, I mean for me? But it's always nice to dream.'

"Yes, this means that I love you." A tenor and awfully familiar voice said from behind. Serena was brought back to reality with the very familiar voice. Serena turned, sky blue clashed with midnight blue, Serena gasped.

"D-Darien, what?" Serena asked not quite believing her ears. Darien chuckled.

"As I said before, I love you." Darien answered walking forward.

"You love, me?" Serena asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, aishiteru." Darien replied with a genuine smile. Serena smiled.

"Well, guess what? I love you too." Serena answered. 'Ha, this is a dream come true'.

"You what?" Darien asked not quite believing his ears.

"I love you too. I love you with all my heart." Serena whispered with a tender smile.

"Honto?" Darien asked wanting to know if it's true.

"Honto!" Serena squealed jumping into Darien's arms.

Darien smiled and bent down to capture his beloved's lips. As soon as Darien's lips touched Serena's memories came flying in theirs, Ami's, Lita's, Mina's, Raye's, Luna's and Artemis' minds. The Silver Millennium, the generals, their last days in the Moon Kingdom, the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, the masquerade ball. Everything came flying into their minds.

"Princess Serenity, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Valentines Day Dance?" Darien asked with a smile. He now knows. The three girls he loves is actually the same one. Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity and Serena, all three are standing right in front of him, smiling.

"The honor is mine Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask." Serena said curtsying just like a princess that she is. Darien smiled and leaned down to kiss his princess once again. As soon as he did, the seven rainbow crystals appeared out of thin air. It surrounded the kissing couple. In a bright flash of pure white light the seven crystals emerged together as one forming the Silver Imperium Silver Crystal.

With another flash of bright light Serena's and Darien's clothes changed. Serena was now wearing a pure white gown with crescent moons stitched at the hem. In her wrist is a band of pearls. In her ears hang crescent moon earrings. In her head was a diamond tiara with a crescent moon right in the middle. And hangs around her neck was the star locket that Tuxedo Mask gave Sailor Moon. Darien was now wearing a silver armor with silver shoulder blades. On the armor were the Moon Kingdom's and Earth Kingdom's signs. He was wearing a black cape and black boots that matches his attire.

They smiled at each other knowing that now they will be together forever. They linked arms and started walking away, hand in hand with rose petals blowing in the wind creating a magnificent atmosphere.

In the bushes four figures stood in awe. One has a pair of binoculars, one has a book, one has a camera and the last one just stood there with her jaws hanging down.

"Raye! Pass me the binoculars please!" A girl cried.

"Guys I really think that we should stop doing this!" Another girl cried.

"Oh hush Ami! You know you want to do this too!" The girl with the camera said as she pressed play and watched what she recorded in the camera.

"Pass me the binoculars!" One of the girls cried.

"Wait, I want to use it first!" The girl with the binoculars snapped.

"Whose binoculars are that anyways?" The girls asking for the binoculars asked.

"Who do you think?! It's mine!" The girls looking through the binoculars answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." The girl asking for the binoculars said as she sweat dropped.

"Oh just stop it! Who cares who's binoculars are that anyways?!" The girl with the camera snapped.

"Hush! They'll hear us!" The girls with the book said. The other stared at her. "What? I want to see what happened to our prince and princess too you know!" "I just can't believe that they are our prince and princess! I mean, Meatball Head, the princess?!" The girl with the binoculars shouted.

"I know!" All the other girls shouted at once.

"Hah! This tape will be very good for blackmail!" The girl with the camera squealed.

"Lita! That's not nice!" The girl with the book cried trying to save her friend from blackmail.

"Oh Ami hush!" All the other girls cried, the girl with the book just sweat dropped.

And with this the story will end. Different coloured roses do mean different things.

**_THE END_**

**_Thanks for reading! Review please!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
